


Хранитель кошек

by tsepesh



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett, Dream Cycle - H. P. Lovecraft, Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 07:53:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16488650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsepesh/pseuds/tsepesh
Summary: Умерший в одном месте может понадобиться в другом.





	Хранитель кошек

Название: Хранитель кошек  
Автор: fandom Les Miserables 2013  
Бета: fandom Les Miserables 2013 и анонимный доброжелатель  
Размер: мини, 2069 слов  
Пейринг/Персонажи: инспектор Жавер, Атал, Брута, Смерть  
Категория: джен  
Жанр: драма  
Рейтинг: PG-13  
Краткое содержание: Умерший в одном месте может понадобиться в другом.  
Примечание/Предупреждения: упоминание способов казни.  
Задание: кроссовер с fandom H.P.Lovecraft 2013, fandom Terry Pratchett 2013  
Для голосования: #. fandom Les Miserables 2013 – работа "Хранитель кошек"

Прибежали в избу дети,  
Второпях зовут отца:  
«Тятя! тятя! наши сети  
Притащили мертвеца».

 

Странствуя свободно по Миру Снов, зуги все же предпочитают скрытность и чаще пробираются незаметными бурыми тенями, чем бурым же пятном расплываются на лишенном даже кустарника берегу реки Скай со стороны Нира.  
Тем больший интерес могли представлять те зуги, что буквально кишели на небольшом участке берега неподалеку от моста. Привлекаемые извечным своим любопытством — вкупе с желанием елико возможно более питательного рациона — они выбирались из своего леса, незаметно пересекали населенную людьми и их срывающими глотки в лае собаками долину реки и вливались в копошащуюся и пока ещё не решительную стайку. Довольно быстро новоприбывшие узнавали, что предметом всеобщего интереса выступает лежащий лицом вниз труп высокого мужчины в плотной одежде, что старшие сомневаются, стоит ли позволять есть этот труп и труп ли это вообще. Известными падальщиками зуги не были, но от мяса не отказывались никогда, а это тело, если и было мертвым, то совсем недавно.  
Впрочем, сомнения зугов вскоре были рассеяны самым радикальным способом: из пригородов Ултара по мосту через Скай перебежали несколько крупных котов, чьи шрамы и отметины на ушах и мордах явно свидетельствовали о славном боевом прошлом, если не настоящем. Двое из них сразу врезались в подавшуюся назад «толпу» зугов, раздавая когтистые оплеухи замешкавшимся, третий же, по виду старше обоих, вздыбил шерсть и грозно зашипел. Недавнее исчезновение нескольких зугов, отправившихся в Ултар с Рэндольфом Картером, и их возможная смерть от лап этих же котов обратили неудавшихся трупоедов в позорное бегство.  
Старший кот после этого неспешно прошествовал к лицу лежавшего человека. Зуги, сомневаясь, не успели никак навредить ему: ни одежда, похожая на тяжелый плащ, ни до костяшек закрытая рукавом этого плаща рука, ни повернутая вверх половина лица не выглядели пострадавшими от их недавнего нашествия. Кот боднул головой плечо незнакомца, прикоснулся усами и холодным носом к полоске кожи над жестким воротником и на этом реанимационные мероприятия прекратил, усевшись кувшинчиком в непосредственной близости от закрытого тканью запястья.  
Спустя полчаса, когда оба  
спутника уже неторопливо ушли в призывно гремящий посудой и дверями Ултар, кот начал умываться.

Жавер приходил в себя медленно. Вероятно, благодаря этому окончательно он обрел сознание вкупе со способностью чувственного восприятия изрядно удивленным. Кот, выжидательно и слишком разумно смотревший на него, картину мира, которой, в целом, и быть-то не должно было, не прояснил. Будучи котом, он поступил соответственно своей природе: издал средний между мурлыканьем, мяуканьем и рычанием звук и, когда Жавер смог сесть, полез на колени, подставляя под не сопротивляющиеся руки голову и шею. Неосознанно Жавер несколько раз провел по ним, потом встряхнулся и начал подниматься дальше, кот же, стоит отдать ему должное, не став в излюбленной для своей породы манере мешаться под ногами, отбежал на несколько шагов к мосту и издал тот же неопределенный звук, глядя на поднимающегося человека.  
Поднимающийся человек же принялся осматриваться по сторонам, явно не узнавая ни местности, ни известных далеко за пределами долины «красот пейзажа» — моста через Скай и стен Ултара. Жавер замер ненадолго, подглядывая то на близкий Нир, не отделенный рекой или чем-либо существеннее луга, поросшего ещё по-весеннему мягкой травой, то на Ултар, выглядевший много более значительным. От раздумий бывшего инспектора отвлек кот, начавший тереться о его ноги. Словно почувствовав направленный на него взгляд, кот отошел на старое место и уселся, сверля глазами сомневающегося человека. Тот хмыкнул и пошел к мосту, рассудив, что в городе скорее добьется если не толку, то информации о таком не совпадающим с официальными описаниями посмертии.  
Добиться этой информации ему удалось раньше — едва перейдя мост.  
На начинавшейся за мостом дороге сидела целая делегация кошек и котов всех мастей и пород. Выделялся в ней явный кошачий матриарх — худая кошка с небольшими проплешинами за ушами и против обыкновения седоватой шерстью, державшаяся с большим достоинством, что не помешало ей совершить длинный прыжок, завершившийся на руках у едва поймавшего её Жавера.  
— С прибытием, — совершенно отчетливо прозвучало у него в голове. — Добро пожаловать в Ултар — город, где ни один человек не может убить кошку. Похоже, ты снова в упряжке.

Утро у послушника выдалось… да неплохим оно, в сущности, выдалось. Какой-то купец приволок пару мехов с вином, моля жрецов упросить Старших богов защитить его груз до — а, главным образом, из — Дайлат-Лина от широкоротых владельцев черных галер, на которых, как поговаривали, не было команды. И это вино, видимо, столь умилостивило Старцев, а через них — и жрецов, что послушнику просто вручили метлу и велели мести и не мешаться. Чем он и занялся, благодарный и довольный тихим днем.  
День был тихим ровно до того, как в главные ворота храма вошел странно одетый человек в сопровождении множества кошек. Быстрым шагом пересек двор, остановился перед послушником.  
— Вы работаете в этом храме?  
— Я послушник.  
— Верховный жрец, — человек наклонил голову к сидевшей у него на руках кошке, — Атал, вы можете отвести меня к нему?  
— Ну, я всего лишь послушник, верховного жреца видел только на церемониях, — увидев мрачнеющее — и становящееся угрожающим — лицо пришедшего, послушник заторопился. — Но я могу отвести вас к моему наставнику, он уже жрец и может ответить на ваши вопросы или просьбы.  
— Он может отвести меня к Аталу?  
— Боюсь, сегодня он уже никого ни к кому отвести не может, — заставила послушника ответить врожденная и вбитая честность.  
— Тогда кто может? — терпение в голосе незнакомца показало свой край и то, что за этим краем. Послушник вздрогнул всем своим немалым телом, чуть не уронил метлу и решил, что в такой прекрасный и занятый множеством приятных вещей день никто не заметит, если он возьмет на себя смелость проводить этого одобренного кошками путника в верхнюю часть храма, к той кафедре из слоновой кости, где обычно был в этом время дня патриарх Атал. Разумеется, если этот путник выкажет непочтение или как-то ещё насторожит его, послушника Бруту, лишь немного уступающему ему в росте, по пути туда, то он, послушник, найдет способ не допустить, чтобы патриарху Аталу причинили какое—нибудь беспокойство.  
Вся эта мыслительная цепочка столь явно отобразилась на лице послушника, столь заметно его измотала, что, пойдя вслед за двинувшимся наконец проводником в храм, Жавер не смог удержаться от усмешки, которая определенно добавила бы его проводнику беспокойства, заметь он её.

День патриарха Атала, в отличие от дня послушника, начался ровно так же, как и любой из череды дней до этого. Никаких визитов — и визитеров — он сегодня не ждал и был удивлен робко постучавшему и попытавшемуся аккуратно проникнуть в зал юноше-послушнику, взятому не столько для теологических изысканий, сколько для погрузо-разгрузочных работ, сопровождавшему мрачного мужчину с кошкой на руках. Послушник остановился почти в центре зала, начал оттуда что-то говорить, и Атал поманил его к себе, стараясь, чтобы жест выглядел проявлением величественного доверия, а не ухудшения слуха. Послушник громоподобно просеменил ближе и заговорил снова:  
— Высокочтимый Атал, этот человек пришел сегодня в храм, сопровождаемый половиной кошек Ултара, и попросил встречи с тобой…  
— Что, так-таки и половины?  
— Высокочтимый Атал?  
— С ним действительно была половина ултарских кошек?  
— Не знаю, высокочтимый. Но их было много.  
— Сейчас же я вижу лишь одну.  
— Кошки не пошли с нами в храм, высокочтимый.  
— Хорошо… — жрец остановился, смотря куда-то поверх послушника. — Как тебя звать, скорбное умом чадо?  
— Послушник Брута, высокочтимый.  
— Хорошо, послушник Брута. Отойди пока, я желаю выслушать этого человека. Кто ты, путник, сопровождаемый кошками?  
— Инс… Мое имя Жавер. Час назад эти кошки встретили меня у моста. Госпожа Аэрон, — краткий взгляд на кошку, — назвала меня «менесовой кровью» и «хранителем кошек». Велела идти к вам и бургомистру.  
— Хранитель Кошек? За всю мою жизнь я видел лишь двух людей, выбранных кошками, оба были не местными. Скажи мне, хранитель, ты сновидец?  
— Что за сновидец?  
— Человек, засыпающий в Мире Яви и во сне путешествующий здесь.  
— Никогда о таком не слышал.  
— Никогда не был здесь?  
— Нет.  
— В лесу зугов?  
— Мне снились леса, в которых я был наяву, но зугов, чем бы они ни были, там не было.  
— Семьдесят ступеней, ведущих к пещере огня? Семьсот ступеней ко вратам глубокого сна?  
— Мне снились лестницы, но без пещер и врат.  
— Быть может, ты исполнял какие—то ритуалы, отходя ко сну?  
— Нет.  
— Никогда?  
— Ребенком меня заставляли молиться. Взрослым я обычно приходил домой и засыпал. Иногда ел, если мог.  
— Кому были молитвы?  
— Богу.  
— Какому богу?  
— Ну, богу. Христианскому.  
— Другие сновидцы называли его единым. Что же, даже в последний раз ты не совершал никаких ритуалов? Может быть, перед сном ты сделал что-то, чего раньше не делал?  
— Я умер.  
— Что?!  
— Умер. Утонул в реке. Очнулся уже здесь, на берегу. В сухой одежде.  
— Воистину, бывают чудеса в этом мире. Ты позволишь записать твою историю?  
— Если мне объяснят, что мне теперь делать.  
— Идти к бургомистру, как говорит госпожа Аэрон. Послушник, — Атал взглянул на Бруту, не дождался реакции и продолжил: — проводит тебя. Послушник!  
— Да, высокочтимый?  
— Ты проводишь этого человека к бургомистру. Скажешь, что я подтверждаю его полномочия и благословляю его.  
— Да, высокочтимый.  
— Какие конкретно полномочия вы подтверждаете? Что все это значит?  
— Твои полномочия как хранителя кошек. Это официальная должность. Они, — старик указал на пригревшуюся в руках Жавера кошку: — должны были рассказать. Здесь, в Ултаре, есть закон, по которому человеку запрещено причинять вред кошке. Ты следишь, чтобы его исполняли.  
— По сути, охраняю кошек?  
— Да. Неплохая должность, Тебе полагается сколько-то ежемесячно из казны города и, кажется, квартира. Даже если нет, ты можешь потребовать приют в любом храме или трактире.  
Проводя глазами преувеличенно аккуратно закрывшего дверь послушника, патриарх вспоминал о самом первом Хранителе кошек, которого испуганные жители едва не убили, о двух самозванцах, чьи трупы даже не хоронили — прикопали, так мало от них оставили когти и зубы.

Вид кошки, лакавшей молоко из блюдечка у стола бургомистра, напомнил Жаверу о другом градоначальнике, у которого в кабинете такое тоже было возможно.  
Сходство осталось единственным — к ултарскому бургомистру сложно было попасть на прием, странным посетителям он не доверял даже со свидетельскими показаниями и охрану не позвал только из-за кошки, ленивым и текучим движением спрыгнувшей с рук Жавера на широкий административный стол. Бургомистр изменился в лице и, наклонившись, наполнил молоком небольшое блюдце у стола. Молоко было свежим. Немногие бургомистры были достаточно самонадеянными, чтобы не хранить «неприкосновенный» запас или давать ему прокисать.  
После рассказа Жавера бургомистр отправил гонца к Аталу — за письменным подтверждением слов Бруты — и секретаря в архив, за информацией о хранителях кошек. Пауза затягивалась, никто из присутствовавших не торопился её обрывать.  
Первым вернулся гонец с официальной храмовой бумагой и письмом от патриарха. Бумага удостоверяла личность Жавера и правомерность его притязаний, в письме Атал кратко описывал должностные обязанности и привилегии. Его слова подтвердил вернувшийся с краткой выпиской из старых бухгалтерских книг секретарь: в бухгалтерских книгах почти вековой давности нашлись сведения о выплатах некоему хранителю кошек, оплате его проживания и транспортных расходов.  
На все это бургомистр обреченно пожал плечами и, взяв за образец документ из храма Старших богов, начал сочинять приказ о приеме Жавера на городскую службу. Получив вместе с приказом совет встретиться с главой городской стражи, бывший инспектор, а ныне — хранитель кошек Ултара отправился в казну в сопровождении секретаря, послушника и вернувшейся на свое место Аэрон.  
До начальника стражи Жавер дошел ближе к вечеру, когда в городе уже пополз слух о странном человеке на странной должности.  
Начальник стражи был лыс, толст и жизнерадостен. С удовольствием поделился с пришедшим парой городских историй, но для решения практических вопросов взаимодействия со стражей отправил его к собственному заместителю  
Заместитель оказался обладателем внушительного носа, внушительного кривого меча и совсем не внушительной внешности потрепанного грабителя. По поводу взаимодействия он испытывал средней искренности недоумение, пообещав, однако, обязательно оказать «всемерную помощь людно и оружно» в обмен на гарантию никогда за этой помощью не обращаться.  
— И вот ещё, — после некоторых колебаний начал он в спину Жаверу. — Ходит тут человек. Выше тебя, тощий, что твой скелет, накидка черная, крой вроде как у послушников. Ты аккуратнее с ним — плохого он не делает, кошек, что по твою душу, не трогает. Не лезь к нему.  
— Высокий, тощий, в черном. Спасибо за совет.  
— Я вот тоже так говорил, а потом пошел его искать на свою голову.  
— Значит, нашел.  
— Нашел, ага. Все его находят.  
— Он преступник?  
— Говорю же, он не преступник, — явно жалея, что решил рассказать, прошипел заместитель.  
— Хорошо. Я понял. Где можно найти нормальную квартиру?

Описанного человека — высокого, тощего и в черном — Жавер встретил только через пару месяцев работы. Человек сидел в одной из тех небольших забегаловок Ултара, хозяева которых выносили столики на улицу, и кормил, отщипывая по кусочку, запеченной форелью изрядного черного кота с лоснящейся шерстью.  
— Меня предупреждали о вас. Очень настойчиво. Говорили не связываться с вами, месье Смерть.  
— И ВСЕ ЖЕ ТЫ ЗДЕСЬ, БЫВШИЙ ПОЛИЦЕЙСКИЙ НАДЗИРАТЕЛЬ ЖАВЕР.  
— Да.  
Повисла пауза. Жавер откровенно рассматривал собеседника, собеседник кормил кота, кот ел.  
— ЗАЧЕМ?  
— Это ведь вы отправили меня сюда? Почему?  
— КОШКИ. ДАЖЕ ЗДЕСЬ ИМ НЕ ПОМЕШАЕТ ХРАНИТЕЛЬ. И Я НЕ ЗНАЮ НИКОГО, КТО СПРАВИЛСЯ БЫ С ЭТИМ ЛУЧШЕ.  
— Что же, — перешел на рабочий тон Жавер. — Тогда добро пожаловать в Ултар. Не причиняйте вред кошкам, котам, котятам и проследите, чтобы ваши домашние животные этого не делали.  
— ОБЯЗАТЕЛЬНО, ХРАНИТЕЛЬ ЖАВЕР, ОБЯЗАТЕЛЬНО.


End file.
